It's all about you
by Noeks
Summary: Plot veranderd. Rox haar leven veranderd drastisch van normaal naar super rijk. Als ze haar 'nieuwe vrienden' mee neemt naar de amazone waar het helemaal verkeerd gaat, leert ze haar echte vrienden kennen.
1. proloog

Proloog

Sommige mensen denken dat het leven perfect is als je zo rijk bent, dat je alles kan krijgen wat je wilt. Als in een super groot huis woont, veel aanzien hebt en tientallen bedienden hebt, die je elk moment van de dag kunnen bedienen. Maar de werkelijkheid bewijst het tegendeel, geld alleen maakt totaal niet gelukkig.

Ik ben een volbloedheks, net afgestudeerd aan Zweinstein en moest mijzelf maar eens gaan afvragen wat ik wilde gaan doen.

Mijn moeder was een doodnormale heks en zong in een band, tot ze verliefd werd op mijn vader en met hem trouwde. Mijn vader was een succesvolle tovenaar met een zeer goede achtergrond. Hoe gek het ook klinkt, hij werkt in de dreuzelwereld en in de toverwereld. In de dreuzelwereld is hij premier en in de toverwereld staat hij vlak naast de minister van toverkunst.

Mijn vader had bijna geen tijd voor mijn moeder en mij, dus ging mijn moeder weg en nam mij mee. Ze voedde me op als een doodnormaal heksenmeisje en liet me naar Zweinstein gaan.

In mijn laatst jaar is mijn leven echter drastisch veranderd. Ik weet niet hoe, maar mijn ouders waren weer samen gekomen en ik kreeg een leven van een net opgevoed meisje dat zich in de dreuzelwereld als de toverwereld perfect moest gedragen.


	2. hoofdstuk 1

Wauw bedankt voor jullie reacties!

Ben er echt heel blij mee!

Nou, hier komt het eerste hoofdstukje! Het is niet helemaal gegaan zoals ik het wilde… Maar ik hoop dat ik dat later nog terug kan draaien. Nou, jullie merken het wel D

Kusjes!

Hoofdstuk 1

"Maar liefje, wil je dan geen flensjes?" vroeg Donna, een van de bediendes, aan Lexi.

"Nee! Hoe vaak heb ik wel niet gezegd dat ik 's ochtends beschuit met suiker wil!" riep Lexi schel en Donna keek haar verontschuldigend aan.

"Sorry juffrouw, het komt er gelijk aan," zei Donna en ze ging weg.

Zwijgend keek ik naar Donna die snel de eetkamer uit liep en bijna over haar eigen voeten struikelde.

Lexi was mijn stiefzusje, de dochter van mijn vader uit een ander huwelijk, ookal was ze niet zijn echte dochter. Mijn vader was getrouwd met een andere vrouw na zijn huwelijk met mijn moeder. De tweede vrouw van mijn vader had Lexi als dochter, maar die vrouw overleed aan een ongeluk. Het was een tragisch ongeluk en nu zat mijn vader met Lexi opgescheept. Het vreselijkste kind dat er bestond op deze aarde. Ze was verwend, gemeen, arrogant en asociaal en als klap op de vuurpijl was ze ook nog eens een dreuzel.

Ik was niet de enige die haar vreselijk vond, alle bedienden waren het met mij eens en mijn moeder vond haar ook niet zo leuk. Mijn vader had alleen duidelijk gemaakt dat dit de enige plek was waar Lexi terecht kon en dat er dus niets aan gedaan kon worden. Lexi slijmde ongelooflijk veel bij hem, waardoor hij dus niet door had wat voor'n soort bitch ze was.

"Roxanne, kijk niet zo wil je!" beet Lexi me toe en ik keek haar boos aan. Ik had zo een hekel aan die naam. Ik had een über lange naam die echt nergens op sloeg en dan deelde ik ook nog mijn achternaam met dat achterlijke kind. Roxanne Ruth Tracy Rochester. Ik heette Roxy, Rox of Roxan, maar mensen die me anders noemde mocht ik niet.

"Roxan voor jou ja!" snauwde ik terug en ging verder met mijn flensjes eten. Als we alleen waren ging het er altijd gemeen aan toe, we konden nooit aardig zijn tegen elkaar.

"Dat je kan toveren betekend nog niet dat je beter bent, dus doe ook niet alsof je beter bent, want dat ben je toch niet."

"Dat ik kan toveren betekend dat jij gewoon je bek dicht moet houden of ik zorg ervoor dat je er geen een meer hebt! Dreuzels zijn zulke domme wezens dat ze het niet eens waard zijn om te kunnen praten en jij bent daar het perfecte voorbeeld van."

"Hah! Alsof je dat ooit zou doen, pap zal je vermoorden! Je bent gewoon te bang om dat te doen en als ik het goed begrijp mag je toch niet in het bijzijn van een normaal mens toveren!"

"Ik zal je laten zien dat ik niet bang ben om dat te doen en ze zullen uitermate goed begrijpen waarom ik het zou doen," zei ik en trok mijn neus hoog op. Wat een verwend kreng was dat toch. Ze heette eigenlijk Alexandria Romilla Rochester, maar als je die naam hardop uitsprak liep ze paars aan en was je leven niet veilig meer, behalve als onze lieftallige vader het zei natuurlijk.

Ik stond op en liep de kamer uit. Mijn vader had iedere dag wel een afspraak met een of andere belangrijk persoon, of het nu uit de dreuzelwereld was of niet. Vaak moest de hele familie mee, zo waren we al eens naar een bal geweest van een van zijn rivalen. Het was op het moment extra druk omdat er verkiezingen werden gehouden in de dreuzelwereld en mijn vader moest zorgen dat hij opnieuw gekozen werd, ook in het belang van de toverwereld. De hele dag hing de paparazzi om ons huis heen en je hoefde maar één stap verkeerd en je stond al in de krant. Nou kon het mij niet zoveel schelen of ik in zo een domme dreuzelkrant stond, maar ik vond het niet bepaald fijn om de hele dag achtervolgd te worden door die mensen.

"Donna! Kun je niet uitkijken! Dat zijn mijn nieuwe Prada's! hoe kun je daar tegenaan schoppen!" gilde Lexi vanuit de eetkamer waar Donna net haastig in rende. Ik gniffelde en wilde een woede kreet tegelijk uitbrengen. Dat kwam neer op een raar geluid.

Lexi kon niets anders dragen dan de duurste merkkleding. Walgelijk vond ik dat en zelf droeg ik het liefst kleding uit een gewone kledingzaak. Nog iets waaraan Lexi me kon haten, ik droeg te gewone kleding. Alleen op feesten droeg ik dure kleding, dat was min of meer verplicht van mijn vader.

"Rox!" Ik draaide me om en keek naar mijn moeder.

"Ja?" vroeg ik onverschillig.

"Ga je omkleden, je vader heeft net een nieuwe uitnodiging ontvangen, voor vandaag nog."

"Nee! Niet alweer! Ik wil niet weer naar zo een saai feest! Doe me dit niet aan!" zei ik jammerend maar ze keek me alleen maar streng aan.

"Ik heb geen nieuwe jurk," zei ik nog als laatste reden om eronder uit te komen.

"Je hebt genoeg kleding om aan te doen."

"Best." Zei ik vinnig en liep met grote passen naar mijn kamer, die zo groot als een balzaal was. Ik zette met een knipje van mijn vingers mijn stereo aan zodat ik even niets zou horen en ging voor mijn kledingskast staan. Vervolgens liep ik naar mijn deur en ging opzoek naar mijn moeder, waren het de dreuzels weer of was er eindelijk eens een tovenaarsfeest?

Een uur later stond ik onderaan de trap op de rest te wachten. Het was een tovenaarsfeest had ik gehoord en ik had gelijk zin om te gaan. Misschien kwam ik nog leuke mensen tegen!

"Ah, daar ben je, al klaar?"

"Ja, anders stond ik hier toch niet," zei ik tegen mijn moeder terwijl ik met mijn ogen draaide.

"Je hoeft niet zo te reageren hoor, het kan ook anders!"

"Ik heb alle reden om zo te reageren tegen jou! Jij hebt me in dit leven gesleurd zonder dat je wist of ik het wel wilde!" Mijn moeder zuchtte. Ze wist dat ze het fout had aangepakt. Ze had verwacht dat ik zo een luxe leven het einde vond, maar het was anders gegaan dan ze dacht. Ik had het in het begin erg leuk gevonden, maar al snel was er niets meer aan en als k zei dat ik iets wilde kreeg ik het gelijk! Ik hoefde nooit meer mijn zin door te drammen en dat begon behoorlijk op mijn humeur te werken. Wat ook erg op mijn humeur werkte was Lexi en mijn vader.

Niet veel later kwamen Lexi en mijn vader naar beneden, gearmd. Ik sloot even mijn ogen toen ik ze zo zag lopen en hoopte dat het gewoon een hallucinatie was, maar toen ik ze weer open deed stonden ze zo dichtbij dat ik minstens twee stappen naar achteren deed.

"Vader, je laat me schrikken," zei ik zacht en hij glimlachte een beetje koud. Ik kreeg een rilling over mijn rug en voelde me een stukje wegzakken in een diep duister gat dat zich de laatste dagen ruw mijn leven in had gewurmd.

"Kom allemaal, straks komen we te laat en dat kunnen we niet hebben, nietwaar?" zei hij en glimlachte lief naar mijn moeder. De laatste paar weken was mijn contact met mijn moeder verzwakt, helaas en ik wist wel waardoor dat kwam.

"Roxan, kom je?" vroeg mijn moeder, ik had niet gemerkt dat ze al naar de auto waren gelopen en haastig liep ik achter hen aan.

"Had ik niet thuis kunnen blijven? Ik heb toch niets met tovenaars!" zei Lexi klagend.

"Echt wel, wij zijn het ook," beet ik haar toe.

"Roxan!" zei mijn vader streng en ik keek weer naar buiten. "Nou, je hoort bij de familie," zei mijn vader daarna aarzelend tegen Lexi.

"Maar er zijn daar alleen maar tovenaars! Die willen toch niets met mij te maken hebben en ik niet met hen! Frank! Stop de auto!" riep ze daarna tegen de chauffeur en de auto stopte.

"Jezus! Verwend kreng dat je bent! Ik moet wel mee naar al die dreuzelfeesten waar ook geen zak aan is en jij hoeft niet mee naar dat toverfeest, echt niet! Je gaat gewoon!" schoot ik uit en Lexi keek me beledigd aan.

"Roxanne Ruth Tracy Rochester! Je biedt nu je excuses aan of anders stap je uit!" zei mijn moeder fel en ik keek haar woedend aan.

"Ik stap wel uit en verdwijnsel er wel heen!" zei ik kwaad en gooide het portier open.

"Roxan, kom terug in de auto. Het is niet gepast om op een feest te komen via verschijnselen. Dat doet onze reputatie niet goed," zei mijn vader op een rustige en kalme manier terwijl hij vriendelijk probeerde te kijken, maar het kwam er niet goed uit. Hij kon niet acteren en ik zag duidelijk dat hij mij een flut dochter vond, waarom kon ik niet gewoon weg gaan?

Met een gezicht op onweer stapte ik de auto weer in, maar ik keek niemand aan.

"Lexi, je hebt je nou al helemaal klaar gemaakt en ik wil dat je meegaat. Je bent al vaker mee geweest dus ik zou niet weten waarom dit keer niet." En met die woorden was de zaak gesloten.

We stopte voor het huis en voor we uitstapten keek mijn vader me strak aan.

"Ik wil geen geruzie, onhandigheid of ongepaste manieren zien, begrepen?"

"Ja vader," zei ik neerslachtig. Ik stapte uit de auto en liep langzaam achter de rest aan. Bij de binnenkomst werden we hartelijk onthaald en ik merkte gelijk dat ik veel ogen op me gericht kreeg.

"Wie is dit, David?" vroeg een man aan mijn vader. De man was ongeveer van dezelfde leeftijd als mijn vader en blijkbaar waren ze vrienden en of collega's.

"Dit is mijn dochter, Roxanne," zei mijn vader en legde een hand op mijn schouder. Ik keek een beetje benauwd naar zijn hand.

"Oh, ik wist niet dat je nog een dochter had."

"Uit mijn eerste huwelijk. Na lang gepraat te hebben, hebben ik en Audrey besloten om weer samen te gaan wonen. Aangezien ons huwelijk nooit echt is verbroken was dit niet zo moeilijk om te regelen."

"Oh wat leuk voor jullie," zei de man tegen mijn vader en gaf hem een gulle glimlach. Daarna keek hij naar mij. "Ik weet zeker dat je het goed zal kunnen vinden met mijn zoon, ik neem aan dat je op Zweinstein hebt gezeten?"

"Eeuhm, ja," zei ik niet bepaald enthousiast. Wat moest die man van me!

"Aah, nou mijn zoon ook! Ik denk alleen dat je wel wat jonger bent, hoe oud ben je?" Op de een of andere manier gaf de man toch wel een aardige indruk dus besloot ik maar om gewoon te antwoorden.

"Ik ben net afgestudeerd, 17 dus. Ik moet nog 18 worden."

"Ooh, nou dan zal je mijn zoon vast niet meer herinneren. Maar toch weet ik zeker dat jullie het gezellig gaan hebben. Ik zal je aan hem voor stellen," zei hij terwijl hij rond keek. "Ah! Daar hem je hem! Samuel!" zei hij en een jongen kwam onze kant op lopen.

Ongemakkelijk keek ik mijn vader na die net weg liep. Ik wilde achter hem aan gaan, maar ik kon niet weg.

"Samuel, dit is de dochter van David Rochester, Roxanne –"

"Rox," verbeterde ik hem snel en keek daarna beschaamd naar de grond. Waarom had mijn vader me met die stomme naam voorgesteld?

"Sorry, Rox Rochester. Ze is net afgestudeerd bij Zweinstein en dit allemaal is erg nieuw voor haar. Ik dacht dat jij haar wel een beetje wegwijs kon maken," zei de man en ik zag de jongen glimlachen.

"Ik dacht dat Lexi de dochter was van David," zei Samuel en ik moest moeite doen om mijn gezicht in plooi te houden.

"Ik ben zijn echte dochter, uit zijn eerste huwelijk en mijn ouders zijn nu weer bij elkaar," zei ik wat stroefjes en perste er een glimlach uit. De man ging weg en liet ons alleen.

"Oh, leuk," zei hij en keek of zijn vader op veilige afstand van ons was. "Tussen jou en mij, ik mag die Lexi helemaal niet." Ik kreeg nu een gemeende glimlach en keek hem aan.

"Wat toevallig, ik heb nou altijd ruzie met haar!" zei ik, blij dat ik nog iemand had gevonden die haar niet uit kon staan.

"Kom, ik zal je rondleiden en onderwijl kunnen we wat meer over onszelf vertellen," zei Samuel en ik knikte.

"Is goed," zei ik en hij hield zijn arm gebogen een stukje van zich af. Ik keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar zijn arm. "Wat is hiervan de bedoeling?"

Hij keek me eerst raar aan, maar toen hij zag dat ik het meende begon hij te lachen.

"Ik zie dat je dit niet gewend bent. De bedoeling hiervan is dat je jouw arm door de mijne steekt."

"Oh, natuurlijk. Dat had ik kunnen weten, dom van me," zei ik beschaamd en keek aandachtig naar de vloer.

"Geeft niet, kom maar," zei hij en pakte mijn arm en liet die zachtjes leunen op zijn arm.

"Waar kom je vandaan? Je hebt niet echt een net accent om het zo maar te zeggen."

"Ik ben bij mijn moeder opgegroeid in Wales en heb daarna zeven jaar op Zweinstein gezeten. Toen ik dit jaar terug kwam waren mijn ouders opeens weer samen en werd ik als een gevangene in zijn grote huis gestopt waar ik nog steeds de weg kwijt raak met een levend monster genaamd Lexi ," zei ik in een adem. "En jij?"

Samuel keek me even overdonderd aan en knipperde een aantal keer met zijn ogen.

"Ik volgde alleen het begin," zei hij en ik begon weer opnieuw. Dit keer rustiger en uitgebreider.

Na een tijdje had ik alles verteld en hij had zwijgend geluisterd, af en toe wat vragend.

"Ik kan je aan iedereen voorstellen, wil je dat?" vroeg hij opeens en ik keek hem aan.

"Nee, hoeft niet. Ik leer iedereen wel kennen die ik moet kennen en verder mag mijn vader het regelen. Ik wil het liefst niet teveel dit leventje induiken," zei ik.

We gingen zitten aan een tafeltje en namen slokjes van onze wijn. Ik keek rond en nam mensen in me op. Aan de overkant van de zaal stond een groepje jongens, netjes in pak, met elkaar te praten.

"Wie is dat?" vroeg ik en wees naar een van de jongens uit een groepje.

"Niet wijzen, dat kan echt niet."

"Sorry."

"Dat is Nathan Connor, de zoon van Ben Connor. Ben Connor is een bekend figuur op het ministerie en heeft erg veel aanzien, hij verdient ook bakken met geld. Nathan is eigenlijk één zak arrogantie en geld, hij is vreselijk verwend en krijgt dus echt alles wat hij wil," zei Samuel en nam een slok van zijn wijn. Ik luisterde niet echt naar het verhaal, alleen naar de naam en bekeek de jongen.

"Hij is zo lekker," zei ik zonder dat ik erbij stil stond en prompt begon Samuel te hoesten.

"Pardon!"

"Huh?" Ik keek op naar de hoestende Samuel en wachtte gerust tot hij was uitgehoest. Samuel veegde met een savet zijn mond af, controleerde zijn haar en deed zijn jasje weer goed.

"Wat zei je net?" vroeg hij en ik keek hem niet begrijpelijk aan.

"Wat zei ik wat net?" vroeg ik en schudde mijn hoofd toen ik me bedacht dat die zin niet helemaal logisch was.

"Je zei dat…"

"Ooh, die Nathan is lekker! Dat zei ik!" zei ik lachend en hij keek me weer even overdonderd aan.

"Lekker?"

"Ja, weet je wel… leuk, goed eruit zien, mooi lichaam enzo."

"Oh, nou, je moet toch echt weten dat je dat zo niet zegt," zei hij met een ernstig gezicht.

"Huh? Waarom dat niet? Dat zeg ik altijd!"

"Nou, in ieder geval niet meer als je op een feest of zo als dit bent, dat kan gewoon niet. Je moet we netjes blijven hoor!"

"Oh, hoe zeg je het dan?"

"Dat hij er wel mag wezen." Ik keek hem aan en begon toen hard te lachen.

"Jij bent echt grappig, weet je dat? Ooh…" zei ik en gaf hem een knipoog.

"Weet je, ik maakte geen grapje. Jij moet echt nog veel leren. Zullen we dansen?" zei hij en ik knikte. Ik deed net alsof ik het eerste deel van zijn zin niet had gehoord.

We liepen naar de het midden waar meerdere mensen dansten en hij zei me waar ik mijn armen moesten houden.

"Maar, ik kan helemaal niet zo dansen!" zei ik lichtelijk paniekerig en hij glimlachte.

"Geeft niet. Ik leid je wel, als je gewoon wat lichtvoetig staat komt alles goed." Ik vertrouwde er maar op dat Samuel gelijk had en hij begon te bewegen.


	3. hoofdstuk 2

Heey mensen!

wiccaantje xxx, heel erg bedankt voor je reactie!

Ik hoop dat dit ook een leuk stuk is!

Kusjes!

Hoofdstuk 2

"Ik denk dat je wel genoeg gedronken hebt voor vanavond."

"Aah toe! Nog eentje! Een heel kleintje! Please, please, please!" vroeg ik smekend. "Ik kan nog recht lopen!" zei ik daarna vol trots.

"Je moet oppassen; als je vader je zo hoort dan zal hij niet blij zijn. Smeken doe je niet."

"Waarom niet? Hé! Weet je wat een goed idee is?!"

"Nou?"

"Ik blijf hier slapen! Kunnen we vanavond films kijken en popcorn eten met m&m's!"

"Films?"

"Oh ja, dat ken jij niet! Jij kent geen dreuzeldingen! Maar weet je wat ook een goed idee is?"

"Nou…?"

"We gaan een toastje halen!" Über vrolijk stond ik op en wankelde gevaarlijk op mijn hakken. Samuel zorgde er snel voor dat hij me vast had zodat ik minder aandacht zou trekken.

"Weet je, ik vind jou heel aardig," zei ik en giechelde.

"Ik vind jou ook aardig," zei hij niet al te geïnteresseerd terug terwijl hij me naar het eten leidde.

"En die Nathan is lekker," zei ik daarna. Samuel had al snel begrepen dat hij niets aan mijn taalgebruik kon veranderen en had het dus ook al snel opgegeven.

Bij de hapjestafel liet hij me los en wankelend, met een bord in mijn hand, liep ik langs de tafel. Toen mijn bord overvol was draaide ik me om, gleed weg met mijn hak, verloor mijn evenwicht en viel opzij. Ik slaakte een hoge kreet en liet mijn bord vallen. Ik viel tegen een plant, die ook omviel tegen een piramide van glazen, die vielen ook en braken stuk voor stuk. De plant viel verder, trok daarbij het tafelkleed mee en daarmee werd de helft van tafel geslingerd en alles brak.

"FUCK!!" riep ik hard en sloeg mijn handen voor mijn ogen. Ik was ondertussen opgestaan.

Iedereen keek geschrokken naar het tafereel en mij. Samuels hand hing nog boven de tafel, waar eerst een schaal loempia's stond, en keek me geschrokken aan.

"Ow kutzooi! Shit! Shit! Shit!!!" Ik vergat totaal dat ik op een chique feest was en schold er dus ook op los.

"Roxanne!! Wat heb je gedaan?!!" riep Lexi schel, hoog en geschrokken uit. "Hoe kun je - hoe – wat – waarom – pap - help!!" riep ze angstig, maar niemand reageerde. Het leek wel alsof ze zou flauwvallen, zo raar zag ze eruit. "Iemand! Doe dan ie –"

"Lexi hou je bek!!!" brulde ik waardoor iedereen nog meer geschrokken leek. Lexi viel flauw.

Ik staarde roerloos voor me uit. Waarom moest ik altijd zo veel drinken? Mijn vader was ziedend van woede. Samuel had het voor me opgenomen en gezegd dat hij mij had moeten waarschuwen voor de sterkte van de drank en dat het met een simpel spreukje allemaal al weer was verholpen, maar mijn vader accepteerde het niet en had als antwoord gegeven dat ik volwassen was. Hij had staan schreeuwen tegen me en had me zelfs een klap gegeven. Niet waar iedereen bij was, hij had me grof meegenomen naar een lege kamer.

Ik had alles over me heen laten komen en was nergens tegen in gegaan. Daarna was hij de kamer uit gegaan en had me alleen gelaten. Ik ging voor het raam staan en keek hulpeloos en verlangend naar de zwarte lucht. Ik voelde een hand op mijn schouder en zag aan de weerspiegeling in het raam dat het Samuel was. ik zuchtte.

"Hij haat me. Al sinds ik weer bij hem kwam haat hij me. Hij had veel liever Lexi als echte dochter gehad." Het was even stil voordat Samuel zijn mond open trok.

"Ik weet zeker dat hij je niet haat en dat hij van je houdt. Haat en liefde zitten immers dicht bij elkaar. Het ia alleen moeilijk voor hem om zich aan te passen, je moet nog alles leren en jouw vader is niet de aller geduldigste." Ik draaide me om, sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek en knuffelde hem.

"Toch haat hij me," zei ik terwijl Samuel twijfelend zijn armen om me heen sloot. "Hij zei dat ik maar een andere slaapplaats zoor vannacht moest zoeken, want ik zou het huis niet inkomen. Hij haat me."

"Je kan hier blijven, maar ik weet zeker dat je moeder er op staat dat je mee naar huis gaat."

"Denk je? Ik had een goede band met haar, maar pap verpest alles. Ik zou graag willen dat hij trots op me was, maar… waarom vertel ik je dit allemaal? Je hoeft mijn gezeik niet aan te horen, daar ben je veel te lief voor." Verward schudde ik mijn hoofd en liet hem los.

"Weet je, eigenlijk omhels je niet iemand zomaar," zei hij en ik zuchtte.

"Sorry voor mijn gedrag, maar ik weet echt niet wat wel mag en wat niet mag. Ik knuffel mensen altijd als ik daar zin in heb, waarom zou ik dat veranderen? Bedankt voor je aanbod maar ik denk niet dat ik hier blijf. Ik schaam me teveel daarvoor."

"Ja maar je hoeft je helemaal niet te schamen, dit kan iedereen gebeuren."

"Iedereen wordt dronken op een chique feest en gooit alles om en begint dan vreselijk te schelden? Nee, ik schaam me kapot en ik denk dat ik maar nu gelijk ga. We houden nog wel contact," zei ik en liep aar de deur. Samuel zuchtte en liep achter me aan.

"Waar ga je heen?"

"Ergens, ik weet niet waar. Ik ben het wel gewend om 's nachts door Londen te wandelen, ik heb wel vrienden waar ik terecht kan." Dus niet.

"Oh, oké, maar als je niets vindt, je bent hier altijd welkom," zei hij nog in de hoop dat ik bleef. Ik keek hem glimlachend aan en knikte.

"Als ik niets vind, dan kom ik terug." Met die woorden liep ik de hal in waar mensen me aankeken en liep zo de deur uit, zonder mijn ouders of iemand maar op de hoogte te stellen.

Zodra ik van het terrein af was verdwijnselde ik naar de Wegisweg en liep richting De Lekke Ketel. Ik had geen mantel waar ik me in kon verschuilen en had erg chique kleding aan. Ik had ook niet echt veel geld bij me, dus ik kon niet naar een duurder hotel. Stil stapte ik het café binnen en liep naar de bar. Mensen keken me vreemd aan, maar ik negeerde ze totaal.

"Ik wil een kamer," zei ik terwijl ik drie galjoenen neerlegde. Tom keek me aan en pakte de drie galjoenen, daarna gaf hij me een sleutel en ik verdween de trap op. Ik negeerde de mannen die me achterna riepen, de zuiplappen.

Het eerste wat ik deed was een douche nemen en daarna kroop ik snel in bed. Ik had het dreuzelbriefgeld dat ik altijd in mijn bh nog bij me had goed opgeborgen en viel bijna gelijk in slaap nadat ik het kussen raakte.

Ik had die nacht gedroomd over Samuel en Nathan. Ik had hem echt graag beter leren kennen. Die ochtend voelde ik me vreemd, maar niet vervelend vreemd. Ik voelde me heel even vrij, alsof niets me kon deren en niets me kon schelen. Maar toen drong de vervelende gedacht binnen dat ik wel terug moest, ik kon niet zomaar weg gaan. Oh wat had ik toch een hekel aan mezelf, ik was veel te trouw! Zou mijn toekomstige echtgenoot leuk vinden.

Ik stond op en ging douchen. Daarna trok ik mijn kleding weer aan en ging weg.

Het was nog vroeg dus op straat was het rustig. Ik kon makkelijk verdwijselen zonder dat iemand het zag. Ik verscheen net naast het terrein van ons huis en ging met lood in mijn schoenen het grindpad op.

"Doe die fucking deur open!" zei ik chagrijnig tegen de intercom. Ja, wij hadden een intercom om dreuzelpaparazzi te laten geloven dat wij ook dreuzels waren. Snel ging de deur open en ik liep naar binnen, de huiself negerend die mijn mantel aan wilde nemen die ik dus niet had.

"Lola moest vragen van mevrouw of u wilde komen als u thuis was."

"Kan je dit mijn thuis noemen? Zeg maar dat ik geen zin heb en ik wil niet gestoord worden, begrepen?!" De huiself knikte angstig en verdween. Ik wist dat het onrechtvaardig was om haar zo af te snauwen, maar ik was chagrijnig en het huis had mijn stemming onder het nulpunt laten dalen.

Boos liep ik de trap op, gooide de deur open en knalde hem hard achter mij dicht. Ik kon een woedende kreet van Lexi horen, ze was niet blij dat ik terug was. Ik begon te grijnzen, het leukste wat je thuis kon doen: Lexi het leven zuur maken.

Ik was me aan het aanstellen. Ik liet me gewoon gek maken door twee mensen die niets om mij gaven en zich mijn ouders noemden, ik verdiende beter. Als zij het hard gingen spelen, kon ik dat veel beter.

Ik ging naar mijn badkamer en zette de douche aan. Vanaf nu was het alleen nog maar mijn doel om mijn vader voor schut te zetten, dan zouden mijn ouders vanzelf wel scheiden want mijn moeder zou het vast niet toelaten als mijn vader mij het huis uit zou zetten. Dat hoopte ik althans.

Ik liet het water over mijn schouders stromen. Ik zou straks Samuel gaan schrijven, misschien had hij wel zin om morgenavond uit te gaan, of in ieder geval iets te doen. Ik pakte de shampoo en deed het in mijn haar. Ik spoelde het er goed uit en stapte toen onder de douche vandaan.

Na eindelijk een brief geschreven te hebben en hem ook gepost te hebben ging ik naar beneden. Ik had de hele dag nog niets gegeten en het was ondertussen al in de middag.

"Roxanne Ruth Tracy Rochester! Waar was jij vannacht!" De schelle, strenge stem van mijn moeder galmde door de hal toen ik naar beneden kwam. Ik zag mijn moeder onderaan de trap staan met een furieus gezicht, het leek wel of ze ieder moment kon ontploffen.

"In de Lekke Ketel. Ik mocht van pa niet thuis komen."

"Wat?!" Mijn moeder keek me met grote ogen aan en nu leek het erop alsof ze ieder moment kon flauwvallen. "En dat neem je serieus?! En dan loop je vervolgens zomaar het huis uit zonder iets te zeggen?! Ben je wel goed bij je hoofd?! Ik was dood ongerust! Niemand wist waar je was!! Je hebt je vader nog eens voor gek gezet en iedereen denkt nu dat wij hartstikke slechte ouders zijn!!" schreeuwde ze door het huis. Of ik een veilige slaapplaats had kon haar dus blijkbaar minder schelen dan het feit dat mijn vader voor schut stond en iedereen dacht dat ze slechte ouders waren.

"Ooit aan gedacht dat dat misschien wel zo is?" vroeg ik rustig en nog voor ze kon antwoorden ging ik verder. "Denk ik eindelijk eens wat goed te doen, pa zei immers toch dat ik het huis niet in zou komen, is het weer fout. Ik doe het ook nooit goed hè?! En je vindt het blijkbaar niet zo heel erg, anders had jij je niet drukgemaakt over het feit dat pa voor schut stond en dat iedereen nu de waarheid weet. Weet je, misschien moet ik alles maar eens expres fout doen, misschien helpt dat! Ik dacht dat je me niet zou laten vallen, ik heb immers meer jaren met jou doorgebracht dan dat David dat heeft gedaan, maar blijkbaar ben ik niet goed genoeg voor je en heb jij ook liever Lexi, net als David, ik geef teveel problemen," zei ik venijnig en nog voor ze iets terug kon zeggen stak ik mijn neus in de lucht, snoof en liep met opgeheven hoofd langs haar heen.

"Roxanne! Kom terug! Ik ben nog lang niet uitgepraat met jou!"

"Ik ben volwassen, Audrey, je kan me niet meer als een hond behandelen. En ik ben wel met jou uitgepraat." Ik was overgestapt op de voornamen van mijn ouders, misschien had dat meer impact.

Na het eten had ik al een brief terug van Samuel, dat was snel. Hij schreef dat hij het leuk vond als ik even langs kwam en hij vroeg of alles wel goed ging. Ik had geen zin om nog een brief te schrijven dus pakte ik een tas, stopte er wat dingen in en liep naar beneden.

"Donna, ik ga weg. Ik slaap vannacht ergens anders denk ik. Wil je dat even doorgeven aan Audrey en David?" zei ik tegen de dienstmeid en verbaasd keek ze me na terwijl ik de deur uit liep.


	4. hoofdstuk 3

Heey mensen!

Dat was een lange tijd geleden!

Maar er kwam wat tussen… Ik heb het hele plot veranderd. Het duurde dus ook een tijdje voordat ik weer verder kwam!

Naja, kusjes!

Noeks

Hoofdstuk 3

Het grind knarste onder mijn voeten toen ik de oprit afliep. Ik keek rond om te zien of ik niet opviel en maakte me klaar om te verdwijnselen, tot ik tot de conclusie kwam dat ik helemaal niet wist waar Samuel woonde. Ik wist helemaal niets van hem, zelfs geen achternaam, behalve dat hij in een groot landhuis in Londen woonde.

Ik vloekte en overwoog mijn opties, het kwam erop neer dat ik met een taxi uit de dreuzelwereld moest.

Mopperend stak ik de straat over, werd bijna omvergereden door een scooter en knalde bijna tegen een fietser op.

"Kan je niet uitkijken?!" riep ik het meisje op de fiets achterna. Ik liep verder en vond eindelijk een taxi.

"Kent u de rijke buurt met landhuizen in Londen?" vroeg ik aan een taxichauffeur en hij knikte. "Daar moet ik heen, ik weet alleen niet welke straat of iets, ik ken alleen het huis. En ik moet ook even langs De Lekke Ketel."

"De Lekke Ketel? Die ken ik niet."

"Ohja, natuurlijk. Eeuhm, ik wijs de weg wel," zei ik en wilde net de auto instappen toen ik iemand hoorde roepen.

"Rox!! Rox!!" Ik keek op en zag mijn moeder aan de andere kant van de weg staan. Ik draaide met mijn ogen en stapte in.

"Rox! Wacht!" riep ze weer en ze rende naar me toe. "Het spijt me dat ik zo uitviel tegen je, hier is wat geld om te gaan shoppen en hier is wat geld voor de taxi en het adres. Veel plezier hè bij de Kents!" Verbaasd keek ik naar de dingen die ze in mijn hand had gepropt, shoppen… leuk!

Niet veel later was ik aangekomen bij Samuel. Hij had me grinnikend ontvangen en ik had hem verbaasd verteld over mijn moeder.

"Het is best wel grappig," zei hij en ik keek hem aan. We lagen met z'n tweeën op zijn bed en keken naar het plafond.

"Hoezo?"

"Nou, omdat jij niet gewend bent zo rijk te zijn en niet altijd genoeg geld had om dingen te kopen, koopt je moeder je gewoon af met geld. Als mijn moeder dat zou doen zou ze alleen maar meer ruzie krijgen." Ik pakte een chipje en dacht even na.

"Dat is waar, maar dat zij nou rijk is betekend niet dat ik rijk ben. Ik ben al volwassen dus moet ik maar kijken of ik ook veel geld ga verdienen!"

"Daar heb jij een punt." Ik grijnsde. "Wat ook grappig is, is dat je mij nog maar een avond kent en nog wel dronken was en toch al bij mij het huis in vlucht."

"Tjah, het gaat niet zo goed thuis dus…" Ik zuchtte vermoeid.

"Maar, nu je hier bent, ben je ook gedwongen om mee te gaan naar een feest."

"Oh… komt mijn vader daar ook?" vroeg ik met een moeilijk gezicht.

"Nee, ik dacht het niet." Ik zuchtte opgelucht.

"Gelukkig, maar wat is het dan?"

"Een vriend van mijn vader en daar zijn ook een aantal vrienden en vriendinnen van mij, dus dan kan ik je gelijkvoorstellen."

"Oh, die weten toevallig niet van mijn 'ongelukje' van gister?"

"Nee, volgens mij wordt dat diep weggestopt."

"Gelukkig… maar ik heb geen feestkleding mee!" zei ik opeens geschrokken en ging recht zitten. "En niet al mijn make-up en geen goede schoenen! Kijk hoe ik eruit zie!!" Samuel begon te lachen.

"Je ziet er goed uit," zei hij en kwam half overeind, op zijn armen steunend. Ik keek hem met half dichtgeknepen ogen aan en grijnsde lichtjes.

"Nou niet beginnen te flirten, je weet best wat ik bedoel," zei ik en hij grinnikte.

"Nee, ik heb geen idee wat je bedoeld," zei hij quasi-onschuldig en ik prikte hem een aantal keer in zijn zij. Hij probeerde wanhopig mijn polsen te pakken, maar dat lukte niet.

"Hehe, lukt je niet! Nou heb ik iets waar jij niet tegen kan!" zei ik grijnzend en stopte.

"Kan jij er dan tegen?" zei hij grijnzend terug.

"Jaa…" zei ik schijnheilig en hij ging rechtop zitten. Hij kwam gevaarlijk met zijn handen op me af en gillend van pret rende ik zijn bed af.

"Wacht maar! Ik krijg je nog wel!" zei hij en ik keek hem breed glimlachend aan vanaf de andere kant van de kamer.

"Je probeert het maar!"

Die avond stond ik voor de spiegel van zijn badkamer. Ik was bezig met mijn mascara en ander spul dat ik nodig vond om op mijn gezicht te smeren. Samuels ouders hadden het goed gevonden, ondanks het gebeuren van de vorige avond. Ik had uitgebreid mijn excuus aangeboden en Samuels vader had zelfs uitgebreid zitten te vertellen over een keer dat hij een feest enorm had verpest omdat hij dronken was; En dat hij ook een keer in de bruidstaart was gevallen op een bruiloft. Zijn ouders waren vreselijk aardig en ik voelde me helemaal op mijn gemak bij hen. Ze vonden het geen probleem dat ik niet echt feestkleding had, alleen maar een kort rokje en een hip zwart shirtje. Mevrouw Kent had me zelfs schoenen geleend, hele mooie zwarte naaldhakken.

"Zo, klaar allebei?" vroeg mevrouw Kent toen Samuel en ik beneden kwamen.

"Ja," zei ik glimlachend en werkte mijn lip gloss nog even bij.

"Je ziet er goed uit Rox, toch knap dat je zo een kort rokje aan kan met zulke uitdagende schoenen en shirtje zonder datje er hoerig uit ziet," zei mevrouw Kent en ik glimlachte.

"Dank u, dat vat ik op als een compliment," zei ik glimlachend en met z'n vieren liepen we naar buiten.

"Mira Schule, Adam Lewis, Dylan Crox, Emily Grace en haar vriend Nathan Connor," stelde Samuel zijn vrienden voor. Ik glimlachte vriendelijk en gaf ze allemaal een hand.

"Oh, ja, jij was dat meisje van gister, hè?" zei Nathan en ik beet op mijn lip terwijl ik rood aan begon te lopen.

"Nathan!" siste Emily en gaf hem een stomp.

"Eeuh, ja… ik had een beetje veel gedronken," zei ik beschaamd.

"Ooh, dat is ons allemaal wel eens overkomen hoor!" zei Mira luchtig en ik zuchtte. "Maak je er niet druk om, kon jij toch niets aan doen."

Het was een hele leuke avond. Ik dronk niet heel veel en Samuel had me leren dansen. Dansen op de manier hoe ze daar dansten.

"Gaan jullie eigenlijk wel eens uit?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig toen we met z'n allen om een tafeltje zaten te genieten van een drankje.

"Uit? Hoe bedoel je uit?" vroeg Emily en ze keek me vragend aan.

"Nou, naar een disco of naar een kroeg en dan eens helemaal ladderzat worden."

"Nee, eigenlijk doen we dat nooit," zei Mira en ik keek lichtelijk verbaasd.

"Ik wel, ik deed het in ieder geval," zei Dylan en ik keek hem geïnteresseerd aan.

"Hoezo deed?" vroeg ik en hij aarzelde even.

"Toen had ik nog andere vrienden," zei hij en ik knikte.

"Waarom nu niet meer dan? Of waarom neem je hen niet mee?" vroeg ik en Dylan zweeg. De anderen waren stil geworden.

"Dylan heeft wat problemen gehad daarmee," zei Samuel zachtjes tegen me.

"Ooh, oké. Maar waarom gaan jullie nooit uit?"

"Eeuhm, ja, weet ik eigenlijk niet. Ik bedoel, wij zijn nogal net opgevoed en de meeste van ons zijn eigenlijk zelfs niet naar Zweinstein geweest, alleen Samuel en Adam," zei Emily en ik keek op. Niet naar Zweinstein? Saai leven zeg!

"Nou, weet je wat, ik ken een aantal hele leuke clubs! Ik neem jullie wel eens mee! Maar eeuh, dan moeten jullie wel andere kleding aan doen, want in deze kleding kom je niet ver!" zei ik en keek naar de nette pakken.

"Wat moeten we dan aan doen?" vroeg Mira een beetje vreemd. "Je wilt toch niet dat we zo'n rokje aan doen dat jij aan hebt?"

"Jawel! Een minirokje met een sexy shirtje! Doet het altijd goed!"

"Dat wil ik jou wel eens aan zien doen Mira!" zei Adam en ik grinnikte. "En wat versta je onder een sexy shirtje?" vroeg hij daarna en ik keek even voorzichtig om me heen.

"Nou, toevallig heb ik in mijn tas een shirtje mee. Ik dacht dat ik Samuel namelijk misschien wel even ergens mee naartoe kon nemen," zei ik grijnzend en hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. Ik pakte mijn tas van de grond en haalde een kort shirtje met een hele lage decolleté eruit.

"Wow! Nou Sam, ze was wel iets van plan met jou!" zei Adam en ik grijnsde. Samuel keek me een beetje vreemd aan en keek toen weer naar het shirtje.

"Geen zorgen hoor Sam, ik was niets van plan," zei ik grijnzend en stopte het shirtje weer in mijn tas. Ik zag dat Emily me breed grijnzend aan keek.

"Zullen we morgen shoppen, Rox?" vroeg ze en ik knikte goedkeurend.

"Em, wil jij echt zo'n rokje aan doen?!" vroeg Mira met grote ogen en Emily grijnsde.

"Vindt jij dat dan wel goed, Nathan?" vroeg ze toen en ik keek haar raar aan. Waarom zou hij het goed moeten vinden?

"Ik vind het niet erg! Zolang ik haar daar ook in mag zien!" zei hij grijnzend.

"Waarom zou hij het überhaupt goed moeten keuren? Ze heeft toch een eigen leven waar ze over mag beslissen of niet?" vroeg ik met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Ze keken me aan en zwegen. "Heb ik iets verkeerd gezegd?" vroeg ik daarna wat onzeker.

"Eeuhm, ik ga even naar de wc. Loop je even mee Rox?" zei Emily en verward keek ik op. Zonder op antwoord te wachten trok ze me mee.

Verward liep ik mee, wat had ik verkeerd gezegd?

"Emily, wat zei ik verkeerd?" vroeg ik toen we op een rustig plekje zoeken.

"Persoonlijk vind ik dat je niets verkeerd hebt gezegd, ik ben het helemaal met je eens... maar bij ons gaat het wat anders dan je gewend bent. Ik heb nu al bijna drie jaar met Nathan, het is normaal dat als je al zo lang hebt meteen jongen dat als je dit soort dingen gaat doen, dus eigenlijk wat onbeschofte kleding dragen met hem overlegd. Als hij niet wilt dat je je zo laat zien aan andere mensen, dan doe je dat niet. Het was natuurlijk wel een beetje dom van mij om het niet eerst met hem te overleggen, maar het kwam er zomaar uit."

"Oh, jezus, het lijkt me vreselijk om zo te leven!"

"Vindt jouw vader het dan goed dat je dit draagt?"

"Hij weet het niet eens," zei ik grinnikend en ze keek me met grote ogen aan. Wat een lieverdjes waren dit zeg! "Ik had ruzie, ik ben het huis uit gelopen en heb de taxi naar Samuel genomen," zei ik daarna als uitleg en haar ogen werden nog groter.

"Weg gelopen?! Denk je dat je er nog ooit in komt?!"

"Ja, waarom niet? Ik bedoel, het is net alsof ik uit logeren ben. Ik ben toch ook gewoon al volwassen. Hoe oud ben jij?"

"Ik ben ook al volwassen, 18 jaar, maar toch is het anders bij ons."

"Hou oud is de rest?"

"Eeuhm... Dylan is twintig, Nathan ook, Mira is 19 en Adam is 21," zei ze nadenkend.

"En Samuel?"

"Heeft hij dat niet verteld? Hij is ook 21," zei ze en ik keek haar aan.

"Dan ben ik echt de jongste hier..."

"Ben je 17?"

"Ja, ik moet nog 18 worden, in december."

"Nog een paar maandjes dan hé," zei ze en grinnikend liep ik weer met haar mee terug.

"Ja, ik ben de jongste die het meest mee maakt!"

"Dat je uit gaat betekend nog niet dat je het meest mee maakt."

"Ik weet wel zeker dat ik het meest mee maak!"

"Nou, ik ga graag een smet je uit!" zei ze en op dat moment gingen we weer zitten bij de rest. Ik voelde me nog steeds een beetje ongemakkelijk, maar dat duurde niet lang want ik ging al vrij snel weer terug naar Samuels huis.

"Vond je het leuk?" vroeg hij toen we weer op zijn bed lagen en naar het plafond aan het kijken waren.

"Ja, zeker," zei ik en draaide mijn hoofd een beetje. Ik kon een glimlach op zijn gezicht zien. "Ze zijn erg aardig, vooral Emily."

"Ja, Emily is heel aardig en ze is ook ongeveer even oud als jij."

"Maar toch snap ik nog steeds niet hoe het bij jullie allemaal gaat hoor! Ik bedoel, jullie gaan nooit uit! Uitgaan is het leukste wat er is zo ongeveer!"

"Tjah, wij zijn er niet echt mee opgevoed en wij hadden ook geen vrienden die uit gingen,"

"Nu wel," zei ik met een grijns en hij glimlachte.

"Ja, nu wel. Nu leren we zeker het echte leven kennen!"

"Verwacht niet te veel. Maar ik schrok echt toen ik hoorde dat ze niet naar Zweinstein waren geweest! Hoe saai moet hun leven da geweest zijn?!"

"Pas op met wat je zegt. Als je niets meemaakt weet je ook niet wat je mist."

"Dat is waar. Wat vond jij van Zweinstein?" Samuel dacht even na.

"De leukste tijd die ik heb gehad. Ik heb helaas geen contact meer met vrienden van toen, alleen Adam dan… maar ik zat in het zwerkbalteam en ik maakte altijd nachtelijke uitstapjes met Adam. Ik mis het toch nog wel een beetje as ik eraan terug denk."

"Jij? Nachtelijke uitstapje?! En zwerkbalteam?! In welke afdeling zat je?"

"Ik zat in Huffelpuf. Ja, ik maakte nachtelijke uitstapjes! Vind je dat vreemd?"

"Om eerlijk te zijn, ja! Dat had ik niet van je verwacht!" Ik dacht aan Huffelpuf. Ik had die mensen altijd een beetje dom gevonden, het was een normale gedacht om Huffelpuf dom te vinden. In Zwadderich had je over iedere afdeling vooroordelen, Griffoedor was arrogant, Ravenklauw was stuud en Huffelpuf was dom en heilige boontje. In Zwadderich had je standaard een hekel aan leraren en deed je zoveel mogelijk tegen de regels in. Je speelde altijd vuil spel en deed er alles aan om je doel te bereiken.

"Waar denk je aan?" Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachtes en draaide mijn hoofd weer naar Samuel.

"Aan school."

"Waar zat je?"

"In Zwadderich."

"Oh…" Het was stil en dat bleef het ook totdat ik besloot te gaan slapen. Ik zei hem welterusten en ging naar de logeerkamer.

"Rox! Hier ben ik!!" riep een stem en ik draaide me om. Emily kwam wild zwaaiend aanlopen en ik glimlachte.

"Klaar om een nieuwe lading kleding aan te schaffen?" vroeg ik en ze knikte glunderend.

"Zeker wel!" Gearmd liepen we de stad in.

"Waar zijn we eigenlijk?"

"Nou, in een dreuzelwijk. We verdwijselen zo naar Goudgrijp om geld te wisselen en dan gaan we de dreuzelstad in."

"Waarom de dreuzelstad?"

"Daar heb je veel meer van dit soort kleding! Op de Wegisweg vind je alleen maar saaie kleding."

"Oh, oké." Een tijd later liepen we door de dreuzelstad met een aantal tassen. Emily was helemaal ondersteboven van haar nieuwe kleding en kon niet meer stoppen met kopen. We hadden van alles, van lingerie tot schoenen tot een jas.

"Ik ben zo blij dat ik jou heb leren kennen! Je laat me echt een hele nieuwe wereld zien!" zei ze toen we die middag een patatje aten bij de McDonald. "Hoe heet dit? dit is echt lekker namelijk!"

"Patat en dat is een chicken burger," zei ik en ze glimlachte.

"Het is echt lekker! Wel een beetje vet, maar oké… één keertje kan geen kwaad!"

"Nee! Zeker niet bij jou! Jij bent zo slank!"

"Dank je!" zei ze blij en ik stopte een patatje in mijn mond. Dit waren eigenlijk de slechtste patatjes die ik ooit had gegeten.

"En wanneer ga je ons nou mee uit nemen?" vroeg ze en ik dacht na.

"Als iedereen acceptabele kleding heeft."

"Ik kan je vertellen dat Mira nooit zulke kleding gaat dragen. Ik denk dat ze ook niet mee hoeft. Dylan heeft al goede kleding, Nathan vast ook wel, ik weet niet wat hij allemaal uitspookt maar ik gok dat hij zich alleen netjes voor doet. Adam en Samuel weet ik niet."

"Het schijnt dat die twee helemaal niet zo net en zoet zijn als ze eruit zien," zei ik met een knipoog en ze lachte.

"Morgen avond dan! En kan ik dan bij jou blijven slapen? Want ik wil niet dat mijn ouders me dan zo zien. Moeder zal een hartaanval krijgen en vader zal terplekken neervallen."


	5. hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4

"Mam! Je maakt me gek! Stop gewoon oké! Ik ben meerderjarig, even dat je het niet vergeet!" Kwaad keek ik haar aan en zij keek met een boze blik terug.

"Ik wil je gewoon duidelijk maken dat zij geen mensen zijn die regelmatig uit gaan. Ze hebben het nog nooit gedaan en aan jouw verhalen te horen kan het best heftig zijn!"

"Mam ik weet wat ik doe! Doe nou gewoon en rustig! Je vertrouwt me nooit meer sinds we hier wonen! Pap heeft je gehersenspoeld of zoiets! En niet ten goede van mij!"

"Let op je woorden! Nog even en hier blijven geen logees en jij gaat de hele avond niet weg!" zei mijn moeder er wees met een vinger priemend naar me.

"Probeer het maar! Je kan me niet dwingen!" schreeuwde ik terug.

"Denk- " Op dat moment ging de bel en stopte mij moeder abrupt. Lola verscheen en hobbelde naar de deur. Ik vroeg me af of diegene buiten onze ruzie had gehoord.

Snel liep ik ook naar de deur en ging achter Lola staan.

"Ik doe wel open Lola, ga aan de kant," zei ik en duwde het miezerige hoopje aan de kant. Ik had altijd wel een beetje een afkeer voor die dingen. Ik deed de deur open en keek wie er voor de deur stond.

"Dylan! Jou had ik zeker niet verwacht als eerste! Kom binnen," zei ik vrolijk, de ruzie van daarnet proberend te vergeten.

"Hey, ik had ook niet verwacht als eerste te zijn." Hij liep naar binnen en keek rond. "Mooi," zei hij en ik schonk hem een glimlach. Hij gaf zijn jas af aan Lola en liep achter mij aan.

"Wil je iets drinken? Of eten? Of iets anders?"

"Iets drinken," zei hij en gaf het door aan Lola.

"Roxanne!" zei mijn moeder voordat ik hem uit de hal wilde leiden. "Ik waarschuw je!" zei ze daarna dreigend en ik werd weer boos.

"Ach rot toch op mens, alsof jij mij iets kan maken!" riep ik terug. Ik was alweer vergeten dat er een gast was die me nu bijna ondersteboven aankeek.

"En nu is het afgelopen!! Jij gaat nergens heen vanavond!!" schreeuwde ze en verloor haar zelfbeheersing. Dylan keek geschokt naar Audrey.

"Jij hebt helemaal niets meer over mijn leven te zeggen!! Ik ga vanavond mooi wel weg en er is niets wat jij daartegen kan doen!! Jij hebt me in dit leven getrokken en ik laat het niet nog erger verpesten dan het al is!" riep ik kwaad terug. "Kom Dylan," zei ik gebiedend en hij liep gehoorzaam achter me aan.

"Als je dit leven niet had gekregen had je ook geen nieuwe vrienden gekregen en al helemaal niet al die spullen die je nu hebt! Denk daar maar eens over na!!"

"Ben je niet goed snik? Zo praat je toch niet tegen je moeder?" vroeg hij met ogen als theekopjes.

"Dylan, het gaat hier heel anders dan bij jou of iemand anders. Ik en mijn moeder zijn niet opgegroeid met het idee dat we aan regels hier in huis vast zitten. We hebben allebei ruimte en vrijheid nodig en die botst vaak bij ons. Zo'n ruzie is niet zeldzaam. Meestal brengen die ruzies ons dichter bij elkaar, maar sinds we hier wonen lijken we steeds verder uit elkaar te schuiven. Ik pas niet in dit gezin en iedereen kan dat zien." Ik zuchtte en Dylan keek me met een scheve grijns aan.

"Als je het van de andere kant bekijkt, dan lijk je wel heel erg op je moeder. Jullie zagen allebei witheet van woede."

"Rox, zit je hier?" vroeg een stem en ik keek naar de deur. Het hoofd van Emily kwam om de deur en ik grinnikte.

"Ja, ik ben hier," zei ik en ze grijnsde. Toen ze Dylan zag vertrok haar gezocht even.

"Nou, ik hoopte dat ik de eerste was!" zei ze met een pruillip en begon toen te lachen.

"Nou, ik wil wel even weg gaan hoor en dan weer komen alsof ik hier nog niet was geweest," zei Dylan en ze schudde haar hoofd.

"Natuurlijk niet, leuk dat je er ook bent. Verder nog niemand?"

"Nee," zei ik en ze plofte neer op mijn bed. "Waar wil je vannacht slapen?"

"Huh? Waar jij wilt dat ik ga slapen natuurlijk!"

"Nee ik bedoel, wil je in een logeerkamer, op de grond, of gewoon bij mij in dat bed?"

"Oh, dat zien we wel als we terug komen."

"Als we vanavond nog uit mogen, hè," zei Dylan en Emily keek hem geschokt aan.

"Hoezo?"

"Nou, Rox heeft net super ruzie gehad met haar moeder en die zei dat ze het huis niet uit kwam vanavond," zei Dylan met opgetrokken schouders.

"Ze moet het eens proberen," zei ik met een grimas.

"Ga je gewoon als je moeder zegt dat je niet mag?" Emily keek me met grote ogen aan.

"Ja, waarom niet? Ik ben volwassen hoor," zei ik en snapte niet waar ze zich zo druk om maakte.

"Oh, oké… dat zal blijkbaar wel normaal zijn bij jou," zei ze met een glimlach en ik grinnikte.

"Hangt van de situatie af. Als het over de reputatie van me pa gaat dan luister ik echt niet naar haar."

"Oké, maar ik vind dit onderwerp niet leuk. Waar gaan we heen vanavond?"

"Naar een leuke club, niet te hard en niet te soft. We gaan een leuke avond hebben," zei ik glimlachend en ze knikte.

"Het is je geraden dat het leuk wordt, als ik mijn tijd verdoe met dat uitgaan dan ga ik nooit meer mee." Ik draaide me om en zag Mira verveeld tegen de deurpost staan.

"Mira! Je bent toch gekomen!" zei Dylan en glimlachte breed. Mira glimlachte lief terug. Ik keek van Mira naar Dylan en weer terug, die vonden elkaar leuk alleen durfden ze allebei de eerste stap niet te zetten.

"Oh, maar je zult je tijd niet verspillen hoor, Mira, je zult het heel gezellig hebben," zei ik en draaide me weer terug met een brede glimlach naar Dylan. Hij keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, of was het niet wederzijds?

"Zeg, hoelang gaat dat nog duren voordat jullie klaar zijn? Ik wil eigenlijk wel eens gaan!" riep Nathan door de deur van mijn badkamer heen.

"Hè, stop nou eens! We zijn bijna klaar! We moeten er toch goed uit zien!" riep Emily terug. Ik grinnikte.

"Rustig, ze hebben er wel respect voor dat wij hier zolang staan, als we eruit komen. Mira, vind je het zo goed?"

"Ik heb nog nooit zelf mascara op gedaan, het is echt moeilijk!" zei Mira met een zucht en probeerde hopeloos haar wimpers goed te krijgen terwijl ik met haar haar bezig was.

"Wie doet dat dan? Maar vind je dit nou goed?"

"Ja prima, mijn persoonlijke styliste."

"Styliste?"

"Ja, ze kan alles! Maar goed, ik ben hier dus een ontzettende kluns in."

"Oefening baart kunst! Nou, volgens mij zijn jullie klaar, kom we gaan," zei ik en ze knikten.

Toen ik de badkamer uit liep zag ik de jongens verveeld een kaartspelletje doen aan mijn tafel.

"Oké, klaar. We kunnen gaan," zei ik met een klein glimlachje.

"Wacht even, ik heb bijna gewonnen," zei Nathan en na twee minuten stonden ze op. Ik keek naar de jongens, ze hadden allemaal een nette broek aan met een overhemd. Ik keek even naar Dylan, hij was de enige die enigszins nog normale kleding aan had.

"Dylan, wat hebben zij aan? Ik dacht dat je voor hun kleding zou zorgen?!" zei ik met een moeilijk gezicht.

"Ik had gezegd dat ze leuke kleding mee moesten nemen en dit hadden ze meegenomen," zei hij met opgetrokken schouders.

"Maar, jullie lijken net zakenmannen ofzo! Hiermee kom je echt niet die club binnen hoor!"

"Wat wil je dan dat we aandoen? Dit is niet slecht!" zei Nathan en bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel.

"Ik zeg ook niet dat het slecht is, alleen ongepast bij zo'n avond! Oké, laat me even wat voor jullie zoeken." Met een zucht verdween ik naar mijn vaders kamer. Ik hoopte dat die kast niet alleen nette en ouderlijke kleding gaf, maar ook iets voor de jongens. Meteen draaide ik me weer om en liep terug.

"Ik heb jullie maten nodig," zei ik.

_Bonk. Bonk. Bonk._

Au, pijn, gedreun, stijf en heel misselijk. Zo voelde ik me toen ik wakker werd e volgende morgen. En dan kwam er ook nog eens bij dat ik ontzettend stonk. Heel even dacht ik zelfs dat ik genoot van het gevoel wat ik vroeger zo vaak had, dit dus, en dat ik nu weer voor het eerst had sinds ik in dit vreselijke wereldje beland was.

Ik deed mijn ogen met een grote angst open, bang dat als ik eenmaal het licht zag ik gelijk naar de wc moest rennen die ik niet meer wist te vinden.

Het viel mee. Ik werd misselijker, maar ik hield het binnen.

Het was een zware avond geweest. Als ik ze niet eerst dronken had gevoerd waren ze nooit zo los gegaan als ze deden toen we eindelijk de club binnen kwamen. Tot mijn grote verbazing was Mira de hele avond te vinden bij Samuel, in plaats van Dylan. Adam was al gauw verdwenen met een onbekende en Emily had de hele avond de aandacht van allemaal jongens, wat ze ook totaal niet erg vond. Nathan was behoorlijk jaloers, maar had een ander ontmoet en was daarmee aan de haal gegaan, wat Emily niet echt leuk vond. Ze was alleen te dronken om te reageren. Ik had een deel van de avond met Dylan doorgebracht, dansend, pratend, lachend, zoenend en de rest van de avond met Emily. Hoe ik thuis gekomen was, wist ik niet meer.

Ik hoopte dat Emily en Nathan allebei waren vergeten wat er die avond gebeurd was, anders zou hun relatie hoogst waarschijnlijk over zijn.

Kreunend draaide ik me om en keek in het gezicht van Emily, die nog lief lag te slapen. Ze zag er ongelofelijk onschuldig uit en was nu een totaal ander persoon dan ze gisteravond was.

Ik stond op, terwijl ik me afvroeg waar de rest was gebleven. Of ze naar huis waren gegaan die avond of dat ze ook hier waren gestrand. Het eerste wat ik echter deed toen ik opstond was naar de wc rennen en er vervolgens kotsend boven te hangen. Ik haatte katers.

"Rox," kreunde Emily toen ik weer binnen kwam. "Ik ben misselijk. Waar is de rest?"

"Ik heb geen idee, maar ik weet wel dat je een zware kater hebt. Ik ga even kijken of er nog meer mensen hier zijn gestrand. Daar is de wc, mocht het nodig zijn," zei ik en ze knipperde als teken dat ze het had begrepen.

Vermoeid en met zware, pijnlijke benen liep ik de gang op. Mij rechterbeen deed erg zeer en het was niet makkelijk om te lopen. Lola kwam gelijk aanhuppelen toen ze me zag.

"Goede middag mevrouw, hoe heeft u geslapen?"

"Heel slecht."

"Zal Lola thee zetten mevrouw?"

"Graag en weet je of er nog meer mensen zijn blijven slapen?"

"Jawel, mevrouw. In de twee logeerkamers aan het eind van de gang, mevrouw," zei ze en ik knikte. Ze verdween gelijk om thee te zetten.

Ik liep naar de eerste kamer en deed hem open. Samuel lag in het bed en sliep nog. Ik glimlachte en liep zachtjes naar hem toe. Ik kroop voorzichtig op zijn bed.

"Wakker worden, slaapkopje van me. Je hebt lang genoeg geslapen," fluisterde ik in zijn oor en streelde zacht met mijn hand over zijn wang.

Er gleed een glimlach om zijn lippen en langzaam deed hij zijn ogen open.

"Zo'n wekker wil ik iedere ochtend wel," zei hij en sloeg snel zijn armen om me hen en trok me naast hem.

"Lekker geslapen? Niet last van een kater?"

"Nee, ik was al nuchter toen ik ging slapen. Hoe denk je dat we anders zijn thuis gekomen? Dylan en Nathan liggen op die andere kamer. Adam is spoorloos verdwenen en Mira hebben we thuis afgezet, ze wilde naar huis. Jij hebt zeker knallende koppijn?"

"Nou, mijn hoofd valt mee, maar ik heb net al over de wc gehangen, dus ik hoop dat dat alweer geweest is vandaag. Maar ik hem me toch pijn in mijn rechter been en ik heb geen idee wat ik ermee gedaan heb," zei ik en trok een pruillip.

"Aah, ja, dat kan best! Je bent ook ongelofelijk hard op je bek gegaan gisteravond! We hebben je ook naar bed gedragen!"

"Oh god, wat heb ik gedaan?"

"Ik weet het niet precies, ik was er niet bij. Maar het was echt iets heel stoms!" zei hij grinnikend en ik zuchtte.

"Naja, dat wordt me de trap af tillen hè!" zei ik en hij keek me verbouwereerd. Daarna glimlachte hij.

Ik stond weer op en liep naar de deur. "Er staat zo thee beneden, kom je ook? Ik ga nog even de andere wakker maken." Hij knikte en ik liep naar de volgende kamer.

In die kamer stonde twee bedden en daar sliepen Dylan en Nathan in. Ik besloot eerst Dylan wakker te maken ging net als bij Samuel zachtjes naar hem toe. Alleen dit keer ging ik voorzichtig naast hem liggen onder de dekens.

Ik gleed met mijn nagels langzaam over zijn buik, wat als het goed was heel erg kriebelde. En fluisterde in zijn oor dat hij wakker moest worden. Hij lag op zijn zij met zijn rug naar me toe. Het duurde even maar daarna draaide hij en keek me aan. Eerst met een nietszeggende blik, daarna met een glimlach. Hij was echt best wel schattig!

Hij bleef even stil en keek me aan met die glimlach. Hij verlegde zichzelf en zei:

"Er ligt een klein meisje in mijn bed." Met knipperende ogen keek ik hem aan.

"Dat was iets heel anders dan de 'goedemorgen, wat doet zo'n schoonheid in mijn bed?' die ik had verwacht," zei ik en liet me weer het bed uit glijden.

"Tjah, kleine meisjes worden toch ook altijd naar bed gedragen?"

"In dat geval, kleine meisjes worden ook altijd de trap af gedragen." Met een niet-gemeende glimlach keek ik hem aan en draaide me daarna om naar Nathan die half slapend overeind kwam.

"En jij mag echt tot god gaan smeken dat Emily gisteravond compleet vergeten is, of jij moet eens heel goed over je relatie gaan nadenken," zei ik tegen hem voordat hij iets kon zeggen. "Thee is beneden, voor de liefhebbers." Met die woorden liep ik de kamer uit, misschien was Dylan toch niet helemaal wat ik van hem gedacht had.


	6. hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5

"Em, moet ik de blauwe of de groene aan?" vroeg ik terwijl ik met een schuin hoofd de beide jurken voor me hield en voor de spiegel stond.

"Die blauwe, staat wel leuk." Ze kamde futloos haar haar en zuchtte.

"Hoe gaat het met Nathan?"

"Weet ik niet, ik heb hem niet meer gesproken."

"Hebben jullie het wel uitgepraat?" Ik keek haar aan via de spiegel.

"Nou, we hebben het erover gehad en we wilden er niet gelijk een punt achter zetten. We hebben gezegd dat als er nog eens zoiets gebeurd, het over is. Dat heb ik gezegd in ieder geval. Maar dat gebeurd toch wel, het gaat niet werken," zei ze met een zuchten en ik keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Waarom niet?"

"Nou, jij hebt veel in me los gemaakt. Ik hoef helemaal niet te trouwen op jonge leeftijd, ik heb zelf keuzes. Ik kan ook gaan studeren of weg gaan voor een tijdje. Ik word een beetje gek van mijn leven, het is en blijft steeds maar hetzelfde. Hoe jij spreekt over je vader en moeder, dat is heel anders dan ik ooit gedaan heb, maar ik zie nu in dat ik eigenlijk over me heen laat lopen en ook door Nathan. Hij denkt dat hij alles kan maken."

"Tjah, daar heb je gelijk in," zei ik en nam de borstel van haar over.

"Ik wil weg, Rox, weg hiervandaan. Ergens ver weg, daar wil ik zijn. Ik wil dingen zien en beleven!" Ze keek me met grote ogen aan van verlangen.

"Weg hè, nou ik weet zeker dat pappie wel wat kan regelen, niet? Dat kan ieders pappie wel hier, een reisje naar de Amazone?"

"Waar is dat?"

"In Brazilië, het oerwoud. Heel ver weg," zei ik met een grijns.

"Het oerwoud, ja… dat is nog eens ver weg!" Emily keek met een dromerige blik voor zich uit.

"Maar dat mogen we toch nooit doen. Stel je voor zeg, dat er iets zou gebeuren. Stel je voor dat we ook maar een schrammetje krijgen," zei ik spottend en gooide de borstel op mijn bed.

"Niet zo pessimistisch. Misschien mag het wel! Ik weet zeker dat de ouders van Samuel het in ieder geval goed vinden! Zij zijn het meest medelevend. Als zij onze ouders nou zover kunnen krijgen…"

"Ja, dacht je het! Grappig! Mijn ouders laten me echt niet meer gaan nu ze me eindelijk hier in deze gevangenis hebben!"

"Natuurlijk wel, je hebt toch niets om terug naar te komen! Zeg, hoe zoent Dylan eigenlijk? Is het nou wat tussen jullie?"

"Huh? Hoezo ik spring over op een ander onderwerp. Het was gewoon een zoen, we hebben verder niets gedaan hoor."

"Maar je zoent toch niet met iemand zonder dat je… ja dat je eigenlijk iets wil," zei ze met een frons.

"Je kan ook gewoon zoenen omdat je behoefte aan zoenen hebt, niet perse omdat je iets wil, in ieder geval, dat is bij mij zo en ook overduidelijk bij Dylan."

Ze keek me nog steeds moeilijk aan, maar toen ze iets wilde zeggen werd er op de deur geklopt.

"Binnen," zeiden we tegelijk en de deur ging open. Samuel stapte binnen.

"Ik weet dat meisje lang doen over opmaken enzo, maar jullie zijn nu wel erg lang bezig en je moeder wordt ongeduldig. Ze wilt dat je nu helpt met alles klaar zetten en goedkeuren en alles." Ik draaide met mijn ogen en zuchtte.

"Ik snap haar echt niet. Eerst zit ze te zeiken dat ik niet zo moet opvallen en me gedeisd moet houden en dan komt ze opeens met een introductiebal! Alsof ik al niet bekend genoeg ben tegenwoordig met al mijn stunten!"

"Ze bedoelt het alleen maar aardig, ze wil je meer onder de mensen brengen. En dat gaat altijd zo in deze kringen, het is erg onbeschoft als er geen introductiebal wordt gegeven. En hoe beter je bal, hoe meer mensen je mogen en je zullen helpen en als je je gewoon netjes gedraagt dan zul je opeens veel meer mogen van je ouders. Geloof me, dan komt die reis naar de Amazone er misschien toch wel," zei Emily en ik keek haar aan.

"Je zult wel gelijk hebben," zei ik en stapte in mijn schoenen.

"Reis naar de Amazone?" vroeg Samuel en ik grinnikte.

"Straks," zei ik en liep de kamer uit.

"Aah toe nou, Roxy! Zit je nou al die tijd op je kamer en ben je nog steeds niet klaar! Ik doe dit voor jou hoor!" Me moeder keek me lichtelijk teleurgesteld aan.

"Sorry ma, ik had even een goed gesprek met Em. Waarvoor moest ik komen?"

"Je moet alles keuren, ik wil niet dat je dadelijk iets ziet en denkt, hè bah. Ik heb zoveel mogelijk jou smaak uitgekozen, maar hier en daar kan dat natuurlijk niet altijd en de muziek zal niet in jou straatje passen, maar dat moet je maar voor lief nemen. We kunnen hier geen hiphop en pop draaien natuurlijk. Er wordt wel in een paar ruimtes rustige soulmuziek gedraaid."

"Mam, het is prachtig allemaal. Maak je nou niet druk, ik zal me goed gedragen." Ik gaf mij moeder een zoen op haar wang en liep weer weg. Ze was toch wel een goed mens, eigenlijk.

Samuel lag uitgebreid op mijn bed en Emily zat in een stoel haar nagels te vijlen. Ze keek even op toen ik binnen kwam en ging toen weer verder. Ik ging naast Samuel op mijn bed zitten en keek naar buiten.

"Oké," zei Emily en ik keek haar aan. "Dus stel jij zoent voor de lol met jongens zonder dat het wat betekend. Hè…" zei ze en ik keek haar nog steeds aan terwijl Samuel geïnteresseerd op zijn ellebogen ging leunen.

"Ja…" zei ik en wachtte op een vervolg.

"Dus je gebruikt ze eigenlijk gewoon…"

"Nou, zij hebben er meestal ook plezier aan."

"Oké, maar… zoen Samuel dan eens," zei ze en ik knipperde even met mijn ogen en keek haar verbaasd aan. Daarna keek ik naar Samuel en toen weer naar Emily. Samuel was even verbaasd.

"Em, eeuh… kijk 't is niet dat ik hem niet wil zoenen, maar Dylan deed het ook omdat het niets betekende en omdat hij er behoefte aan had… van Samuel weet ik dat niet, plus dat ik nu niet gedronken heb en niet aan het uitgaan ben." Ik keek een beetje moeilijk naar Samuel en hij trok een wenkbrauw op. "Maar als iemand me zo uitdagend aankijkt kan ik daar moeilijk niet op ingaan," zei ik met een grijns en zoende Samuel vol op zijn mond.

Ik merkte dat Samuel lichtelijk verbaasd was, maar dat hij dat al gauw omzette in lust. Emily maakte een hoog piepje en toen we stopte keek ze ons met open mond aan. Samuel keek wat overdonderd maar zelfingenomen en grijnsde. Ik knipoogde naar hem.

"Zeg, jij zoent goed, waar slaap je vannacht?" Emily maakte nog eens een hoog piepje.

"Friends with benefit?" vroeg Samuel met een grijns en ik moest lachen. "Ach, je doet net alsof we dat al niet hebben!" zei ik en gaf hem een klein duwtje. Emily maakte nog een hoog geluidje.

"Dit kàn echt niet! Jullie – jullie…! Nee! Jullie hebben toch geen sex met elkaar gehad?!" riep ze verontwaardigd uit en sprong op. Ik kon mijn lachen niet inhouden en begon hard te lachen.

"Ja! Elke nacht! Wat denk jij nou! Dat je vorige week naast mij hebt gelegen? Ik ben er alleen 's ochtends stiekem bij gekropen! En waarom dacht je dat hij alleen lag!" Emily keek ons bijna walgend aan en Samuel begon nu ook te lachen.

"Nee hoor Em, wees maar niet bang. Dit was de eerste keer dat we elkaar hebben aangeraakt, naja aangeraakt, je snapt wel wat ik bedoel," zei hij en Emily zuchtte en plofte neer in haar stoel.

"Godzijdank, ik schrok al! Doe mijn hart dit alsjeblieft niet meer aan!"

"Nou zeg, alsof jou hart zo zwak is. Kom, het wordt nu wel echt tijd dat we ons klaar gaan maken!"

Die avond mocht ik pas naar beneden komen toen iedereen er was. Ik moest elegant naar beneden lopen, wat ik wel drie keer opnieuw had moeten doen, en daarna de openingsdans met mijn vader doen, waar ik wel een week over heb gedaan. Daarna mocht ik pas met mijn vrienden zijn en dat had ik dan hard nodig.

Dus volgens de etiquette, en zoals ik mijn moeder had beloofd, liep ik netjes en elegant de trap af toen iedereen er was en werd onderaan de trap ontvangen door mijn vader. Waarna ik de openingsdans deed, zeer elegant en precies zoals het moest, ik deed het nog beter dan tijdens de oefeningen, in de hoop dat ik daarna eindelijk vrijheid had.

Verkeerd gedacht, ik werd eerst persoonlijk door mijn vader voorgesteld aan een paar belangrijke personen. Waarna ik nog een leuk praatje moest maken met vriendinnen van mijn moeder en de dans moest aannemen van een van de zonen van de belangrijke personen aan wie ik was voorgesteld.

Na wat een eeuwigheid leek te duren was ik eindelijk verlost van het saaie gedoe en kon ik naar mijn vrienden gaan.

"Rox! Wat zag de dans er goed uit zeg! Echt super! En wie was die jongen waarmee je net aan het dansen was?" zei Emily en ik glimlachte.

"Dank je en ik heb werkelijk geen idee. Ik mag geen dansen weigeren, dus ik moest wel maar verder hoef ik hem niet te kennen. Hij stond op mijn teen," zei ik en Emily moest lachen, net als de anderen die het hadden gehoord.

"Je ziet er veel belovend uit, Rox, zei je nou dat je geen dansen kon weigeren?" zei Dylan en ik grinnikte.

"Dat zei ik inderdaad, alleen onder die mensen val jij niet, " zei ik met een big smile en hij keek me verontwaardigd aan.

"Sorry Dylan, als je haar wilt versieren moet je met een betere openingszin komen!" zei Emily, ook met een big smile en Samuel gaf hem een klap op zijn schouder.

"Sorry maat, maar de eerste dans was sowieso toch al van mij!" zei hij en hield zijn arm op en ik stak mijn arm door de zijne.

Elegant liep ik, begeleid door hem, naar de dansvloer. Ik keek nog een keer om hoe Dylan er een beetje achtergelaten bij stond en grinnikte. Eerst mij een beetje voor een klein meisje uit lopen maken en dan me gaan versieren, zo werkt dat niet!

Met een glimlach op mijn mond en een wijntje in mijn hand keek naar Samuel die uitbundig lachte met Adam, Dylan en Nathan. Ik nam een slok en ging met mijn hand

door mijn haar. Emily plofte met een zucht van plezier naar me op een stoel en keek me lachend aan.

"Waar kijk je naar?" vroeg ze en ik keek haar aan.

"Naar de jongens. Ik zat me te bedenken dat ik al de helft heb gezoend. Nou is dat niet zo moeilijk bij maar vier jongens, maar toch," zei ik grijnzen en Emily gaf me een duwtje.

"Ik zou je bijna een slet noemen. Maar waag het niet om aan Nathan te komen. Dat kwartje blijft voorlopig nog bezet!"

"Ik denk er niet eens één seconde over na om hem te zoenen zolang jullie een relatie hebben."

"Ja, maar soms heb je voor zoenen nog minder dan een seconde nodig." Ik keek haar zijlings aan.

"Wat is er? Vertrouw je me niet?"

"Jawel, alleen de manier waarop je Samuel vanmiddag ook zoende, doet het je dan niets? Ik bedoel, ik kan echt geen jongen zoenen zonder iets van hem te willen."

"Het doet me wel wat, ik zoen ook niet iedere willekeurige jongen. Vaak probeer ik ook wel toenadering te zoeken, maar meestal duwen ze me aan de kant. En Samuel, ja… ik weet niet wat ik van hem moet denken." Ze keek me aan en toen ook naar de groep jongens zoals ik.

"Hoe bedoel je dat ze je aan de kant duwen? En heb je al toenadering gezocht tot Dylan?"

"Dylan kleineerde me vanochtend behoorlijk, ik weet niet maar hij kwetste me een beetje en dat wist hij."

"Dylan is een mooie jongen, maar hij is moeilijk. Hij is anders, bijna het tegenovergestelde van Samuel. Samuel is lief, aardig, trouw en hij is er altijd voor je. Dylan weet ik niet zo goed. Hij is aardig, maar echt lief is hij nooit tegen mij. Hij heeft veel problemen gehad. Maar ik denk dat hij kan veranderen, door de juiste persoon."

"Oké, ander onderwerp!" zei ik luid en ze begon te lachen.

"Wat dan?"

"De Amazone! Wil je daar echt naartoe? Want dan moeten we het de rest ook voorstellen. Waar is Mira?"

"Hier ben ik en wat moeten jullie de rest vertellen?" Ze kwam aanlopen met een rode blos op haar wangen en een vreemd glimlachje. We keken haar vragend aan maar ze gebaarde dat we het voor ons moesten houden. Volgens mij was Mira niet het stille nette meisje waarvan ik haar eerst had verdacht.

"Wij hadden een idee!" zei Emily met een grote grijns en bedachtzaam ging Mira zitten nadat ze een cocktail van het zwevende dienblad had gepakt.

"Jongens, kom eens, we moeten even wat bespreken," zei ik en ze kwamen naar ons toe.

"Wat dan?" vroeg Nathan en ging dicht naast Emily zitten.

"Als je nou gewoon even luistert dan hoor je het vanzelf. We wilden het namelijk net gaan vertellen," zei Emily met een zucht en keek hem geërgerd aan. "We, Rox en ik, hadden het plan om weg te gaan. En wie mee wil mag mee."

"Weg gaan waarheen?" vroeg Samuel na een tijdje en de andere keken ons ook vragend aan.

"Ver weg, ik wil ver weg! Weg van hier, weg van mijn ouders, weg van al dit nette gedoe! Weg! Ik wil naar de Amazone in Brazilië." De anderen bleven stil en keken haar aan.

"Dat gaat nooit lukken," zei Adam. "We zullen toestemming moeten hebben van onze ouders, die gaan dat nooit goed vinden."

"Zeker mijn ouders niet, die willen mij niet verder dan tien meter van zich af hebben," zei Dylan en Emily zuchtte.

"Maar Samuel, jou ouders wel," zei ik en keek hem afwachtend aan.

"Misschien, als ze weten waar we zijn en wat we gaan doen en we een goede reden hebben, misschien."

"En als jou ouders het goed vinden dan kunnen ze mijn moeder vast wel overhalen, en dan mag Emily waarschijnlijk ook en Mira ook. En als jij mag Samuel, dan mag Adam vast ook. En Nathan ook wel en Dylan, als iedereen mag, dan mag jij vast ook."

"Wow, hoelang hebben jullie hier over nagedacht?"

"Vanmiddag hebben we het bedacht, maar wat vinden jullie ervan?" Emily keek iedereen hoopvol aan, maar het bleef stil.

"Ik weet het niet hoor, wat wil je daar gaan doen? Wat is de Amazone eigenlijk?" vroeg Mira en ik had wel verwacht dat ze zou twijfelen.

"Het oerwoud. De Amazone is de langste rivier op aarde en echt super mooi. De natuur is prachtig daar en we kunnen opzoek gaan naar inheemse stammen enzo! Ik wil gewoon weten wat er daarbuiten is, jullie niet dan?" Het was weer even stil.

"Hmm, het lijkt me eerlijk gezegd heerlijk om hier weg te zijn," zei Samuel en zuchtte. Ik glimlachte.

"Ik doe mee," zei Dylan terwijl hij relaxt achterover zat. Uiteindelijk stemde ook Nathan, Adam en als laatst Mira ook in. En we spraken af dat eerst Samuel, Emily en ik het zouden vragen en daarna pas Nathan, Adam en als laatste Dylan en Mira.

Het feest kwam langzamerhand aan zijn eind en Emily mocht hier niet blijven van haar ouders. Dylan bleef als laatste over en het zag ernaar uit dat zijn ouders nog niet weg zouden gaan. Zijn moeder zat luid lachend met mijn moeder aan en tafeltje in een hoek, allebei teveel gedronken.

"Moet je die zien, helemaal dronken. Dat is ze al heel lang niet meer geweest, volgens mij mag ze je moeder wel," zei Dylan met een glimlach.

"Helaas heeft mijn moeder de laatste tijd iets te vaak te veel gedronken. Ik denk dat ze daardoor ook de onderdrukking van mijn vader probeert te verdrijven. Volgens mij vindt ze het net zo moeilijk als ik om aan dit nieuwe leven te wennen."

"Is dat waarom je weg wilt?" vroeg hij en ik wendde mijn gezicht af. Ik wist niet waarom ik weg wilde, maar ik wilde weg. "Ik ben anders wel blij dat je bent gekomen."

Ik keek hem schattend aan en hij glimlachte.

"Waarom kleineerde je me zo?" vroeg ik en hij bleef even stil.

"Ik bedoelde het niet zo."

"Dat deed je wel, want anders had je wel gelijk wat gezegd toen ik het bed weer uit stapte." Ik keek hem verwijtend aan en hij zuchtte.

"Oké, sorry. Ik weet niet waarom ik het deed. Misschien juist omdat je in mijn bed lag," zei hij geagiteerd en ik keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Kijk niet zo!"

"Hoe moet ik anders kijken als je zegt dat je zo deed omdat ik in je bed lag. Ik ken echt geen enkele jongen die een vrouw beledigd als ze uit eigen wil in zijn bed gaat liggen! Heb je nog nooit een vrouw in je bed gehad ofzo?" Ik grinnikte al bij het idee, Dylan met zijn verleden en dan nog nooit zijn bed gedeeld?

"Tuurlijk wel, maar ik weet niet. De afgelopen twee jaar in ieder geval niet meer, mijn ouders laten mij echt niet met iemand in één kamer slapen als ze die niet heel goed kennen. En buiten jullie heb ik niet de kans om iemand heel goed te leren kennen."

"Ik wilde al zeggen, Samuel vond het geen probleem toen ik bij hem in bed lag," zei ik en keek hem met een schuin oog aan. Dylan draaide zijn gezicht snel naar me toe.

"Samuel?! In bed?! Wat ben jij? Kruip je bij iedereen in bed? Hobby ofzo?"

"Haha, Samuel en ik zijn gewoon goede vrienden! Ik maakte hem alleen maar wakker! En nee, ik kruip niet bij iedereen in bed. Alleen bij jou deed ik dat, maar dat zal ik ook niet meer doen aangezien je daar zenuwachtig van wordt."

"Dit had ik zeker verdiend? Want het is niet echt leuk om dat aan te horen," zei hij en ik glimlachte lief naar hem.

"Maar als je wilt dat ik nog eens bij je in bed kruip," zei ik en gleed met mijn hand over zijn dijbeen steeds verder omhoog. Ik voelde hoe zijn been zich aanspande en ik hoorde hoe zijn ademhaling stokte.

"Dylan, wat is er?" vroeg ik en keek hem aan. Hij pakte mijn hand die nu bijna op zijn kruis lag en haalde die van zijn been. Hij keek even om zich heen.

"Niet hier," zei hij terwijl hij een kneepje in mijn hand gaf en opstond. Ik keek naar de hoek waar mijn moeder zat, ze lette niet op, en daarna naar mijn vader die hevig stond te discussiëren. Niemand lette op.

Dylan liep rustig naar de gang en ik liep hem achterna. De trap op ging al sneller en zodra ik mijn slaapkamerdeur achter me dicht deed drukte Dylan me tegen de muur aan en begon me te zoenen.

"Weet je het zeker?" vroeg ik en hij kreunde een beetje, wat ik als een ja nam. "Oh, en geen woord tegen de anderen," zei ik en stopte. Ik keek hem strak aan.

"Stop met praten, alsjeblieft," zei hij en had een licht verwilderde blik in zijn ogen.

"Beloof het, anders ga ik niet verder," zei ik en hij knikte.

"Ik beloof het," zei hij en keek me aan. "En hou nou alsjeblieft op, want ik wil je."


End file.
